


First Time

by spookypelle



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mayhem, Moaning, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookypelle/pseuds/spookypelle
Summary: this is a jokewhy did i write this
Relationships: Euronymous | Øystein Aarseth & Dead | Per Yngve Ohlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	First Time

oh god- 😭

“Euro- stop,” pelle blushed once he felt Euro’s hand against his cheek. “Come on, Dead. Just once?” Euro teased. Dead threw his head back as the guitarist’s hand slowly wrapped around his aching cock.


End file.
